To join in with other institutions through the centralized Headquarters Office of the Radiation Therapy Oncology Group, administered by the American College of Radiology, for the purpose of adding patients to randomized protocols for joint clinical trials to determine best course of treatment through statistical analysis. Patients will be randomized on all established protocols, with informed consent of patient. These protocols establish the method of treatment to be followed throughout the network. The randomization is based on criteria established by the Headquarters Group, and specific protocol arms are selected. The patient will not jeopardize his treatment program if for any reason it becomes necessary to withdraw him from the protocol. Informed consent follows all institutional guidelines and requirements.